digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Insect Master's Trap
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 15, 2000 (En:) February 3, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined travel to Giga House, where they find themselves on the run from a horde of Insect Digimon, under the command of the mysterious woman who's already caused them so much grief. Synopsis Featured characters (11) * (11) * (15) |c4= * (11) * (22) * (24) * (25) * (26) *Kunemon' (31) * '' (32) *'' '' (36) |c5= * (3) * (4) * (5) * (11) *'' '' (16) *'Roachmon' (27) *'Flymon' (28) *' ' (29) *'Snimon' (30) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (37) *Dokugumon (40) |c6= *''Kari's dream ExVeemon and Angemon DNA Digivolution'' (17) *''Kari's dream ExVeemon and Gatomon DNA Digivolution'' (18) *''Kari's dream ExVeemon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolution'' (19) *''Kari's dream ExVeemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolution'' (20) * (23) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (38) |c8= * (1) * (2) * (35) *' ' (39) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Whoever destroys the most control spires gets to go on a date with me! By the way, Kari's the only one eligible!" :—'Davis' motivates the group in his own, ineffective way. "I'm telling you, just when we think we've got this whole digivolution thing figured out, something new pops up. But this is the craziest thing we've seen yet." :—'Kari', reflecting on her experience with digivolving. Ken: "I gotta get home. My parents must be worried sick about me. They probably think I've disappeared again. Hurry up, Wormmon. It's getting dark, and I don't want to be a digi-delicacy for some forest creature." Wormmon: "W-w-wait for me!" Ken: "It's amazing how fast you can move when you have the right motivation." :—Ken and Wormmon, after having lost track of time. Cody: "I wonder where that creepy woman is hiding." Mysterious Woman: *growl* T.K.: "Good work. We smashed all of the Control Spires in this area. '''Mysterious Woman:' *snarl* "Be quiet!! How dare you talk about me like I'm some kind of witch! I dress this way to make a fashion statement!" :—The Mysterious Woman, angry with the kid's critique regarding her outfit, kicks the TV she's watching. Davis: "It reminds me of this book called Gulliver's Travels''. It's about this kid who sells an old cow for some magic beans and ends up fighting this giant."'' Cody: "Nuh-uh! That's ''Jack and the Beanstalk, silly!"'' :—Davis mistakes the plot of a fairytale with that of a classic novel. "Ken, please tell me that's a Digimon friend of yours we've never met before and not a big ravenous spider!" "Sorry, Davis!" :—'Davis', Ken, and Cody find themselves in a sticky situation. Other notes , though what he actually describes is the story of , which Cody is quick to point out. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *A box on the shelf of the computer room that was previously labeled "Yukio", now reads "Yukiko". *In the English dub, when the DigiDestined write on the computer room chalkboard, their writing, which would normally be given in English, instead remains in Japanese. *In the English dub of this episode, the Roachmon are referred to by their Japanese name, "Gokimon", unlike the earlier episode Family Picnic. * This is one of the few episodes in the entire Digimon anime series to retain its original Japanese title in the English dub. The other is The Dark Gate. }} de:Willkommen im Giga-Haus